cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Electro
'Electro '''is the main antagonist in the movie Video Game Life. He was the flamboyantly conceited ruler of the strategy arcade game, [[Lightning Cat|''Lightning Cat]]'' until it was unplugged leaving him homeless. He then began to reside in the arcade racing game, [[Racing Transformed|''Racing Transformed]]''. ''He was regularly accompanied by his bumbling brothers, the Static Cats who were originally the other players of the game. Though he enjoys taking over games, Electro is secretly planning to take over the entire arcade and rule every game as king. Determined to have his plan be a success, he was willing to eliminate all threats to his ultimate takeover, starting with his rival, Spencer Wolfson, a game character who has the ability to end his reign. Background Electro was originally the protagonist of a strategy game called Lightning Cat. ''Lightning Cat ''was considered to be the most popular game in the arcade and Electro loved the popularity, he received from the gamers, as a result. When a new racing called Racing Transformed got plugged in, the popularity of Lightning Cat was taken away. Determined to regain his game's popularity, Electro sternly orders his subjects to add bonus levels to the game, to encourage gamers to play his game. The bonus levels attracted several gamers but they eventually left the strategy game behind for Racing Transformed and its engaging race courses. Seeing how any gamers barely played Lightning Cat, Harvey Flint, the owner of the arcade had the game unplugged and removed from the arcade. Electro and the other inhabitants escaped from the crumbling destruction of their game but it unfortunately left them homeless. Furious, Electro swore vengeance on Racing Transformed and their sovereign Spencer for stealing his popularity and for having his kingdom destroyed. During his time in Video Game Station, Electro saw how many games were plugged in and stayed there for a long time, due to their popularity. Determined to ruin the rival's game's chance of achieving ultimate fame, Electro decided to use his electrical pincer finger which was originally used as a power-up, to break into games and dismantle its internal programming, making it look defunct to the gamers and resulting in the game's destruction. Shortly, after destroying a first-person shooter game, Electro realized how destroying each game didn't make him, anymore powerful. He wanted to dominate the arcade and rule it as their mighty king. In order to gain enough electricity to overtake the arcade, Electro must be the royal crown from a game sovereign because with the sovereign's digital crown over his head, the virus will be able to assume his role as king of that game. Electro planned to steal the monarchy from Racing Transformed, seeing how he never had the opportunity to destroy his rival's game. During the night, Electro infiltrated Racing Transformed and sought refuge in an underground lair, patiently waiting to seize control of Racing Transformed and dominate the arcade. Personality During the character's design for the Lightning Cat characters, Matthew designed Electro to be cocky and competitive. Although, when a game character is created and placed into their own arcade, they're automatically given a kind and pleasant personality. However, as Electro was complimented and praised for his incredible skills, he began to let the fame and attention go to his head. Seeing how other games could steal his popularity, Electro gained self-preservation and determination to keep his game popular and will do everything, it takes to remain popular even if it means removing the rival's game from the arcade and destroying all life in the process. Without a game to be praised in, Electro sought to destroy others who are just as popular as he is. He believes that if he can't be popular then his victims shouldn't be. As mentioned by Electro, in the other games that he was in, Electro hired some of the game's inhabitants to assist them with his plans to overthrow the game. Once the game is defunct and is prepared to be demolished, Electro betrays his minions by leaving them in the crumbling game for them to die, in order to cover his tracks. This shows how evil and insane, Electro and how he'll go to great lengths to become the all-powerful king of the arcade, even if it means sacrificing his own minions. Electro had an intolerance for rivals and depending on the rivalry, his interaction with them is shown to be very vicious and abusive. As demonstrated in Racing Transformed, Elector not only hated Spencer and his people but wished to kill them all as they were the cause of his home being destroyed. He has different intentions towards each inhabitant. For the citizens, he wants to persecute them. For the racers, he wants to enslave them and for Gasket and Bolts, he wants to imprison them. And as for Spencer, he simply wants to murder him. Electro showed no love or care for his brothers but his reasons for keeping them with him is that he believed that they could be of use to him. While showing no love or care for his brothers, he takes pleasure in abusing and cruelly punishing them whenever they fail, disobey unintentionally or question his motives. By the end of the film, Electro was considered to be a psychopath who enjoys sadistically killing people and letting their loved ones watch as they slowly die. Physical appearance Electro is a slender but muscular video game cat with blue fur. The fur coat he has one is almost like electricity. He's both strong and handsome. When Electro grew to his monstrous size in the climax of the film, he became extremely muscular and his teeth and claws were sharper. Even his electrical pincer finger became equipped with more power. Powers and abilities * '''Cat Physiology: '''Electro is an anthropomorphic cat * '''Immorality: '''Video Game Characters are virtually indestructible and can live an endless life. They're usually killed when their game is unplugged or by a virus. Ironically, it was revealed that viruses can be destroyed by their own power, they use * '''Computer Virus Physiology: '''Electro was simply a feeble and ordinary cat but the electrical pincer finger made Electro, very powerful and unstoppable. Once he destroyed a game in just two days, Electro proves to a dangerous virus that other video game characters have to avoid. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''After Electro grew to a monstrous size, he was shown to have incredible physical strength that is more powerful than any video game giant's strength. Electro is strong enough to destroy the arcade with one zap. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Electro has the ability to control and manipulate electricity, hence his name. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Electro is able to move objects with his mind, even the heaviest objects. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Electro is highly intelligent, very sneaky and incredibly manipulative. Appearances Video Game Life Once entering Racing Transformed, Electro immediately went over to the castle to inform Racing Transformed and threatened death over the entire game, if Spencer doesn't surrender his crown and throne to him. Electro then leaves the castle and immediately sought refuge in an underground laboratory and claimed it as his home. To show Spencer , that he's serious about his genocidal warning, Electro attacks Racing Transformed citizens with his minions, only for the wolf racer to rescue them and banish the virus back to his lair. Every time when Electro ends up being defeated, he uses the laboratory's electrical charger to charge and make himself stronger. Once the arcade was closed, Electro turned his device called The Video Game Entrance Opener on and he ordered his minions, the Static Cats to bring the device into the real world so, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack can discover it. Electro wants his creators in his grasp, so he can murder them. That way, they won't make any more arcade game that will become more popular than his former game. The boys managed to program the portal, so it'll transport to Racing Transformed. Once that was set, the Static Cats (who were behind the boys) push the young heroes through the portal and right into the lake of Racing Transformed. The portal closes and it gives the boys, exactly 24 hours to escape the game world, or they'll remain trapped forever. The Static Cats then chased Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack all over Matthew and his friends racing transformed. The boys then hitched a ride on a space pod and the Static Cats tried to shoot them down by using their electrical blasts but they kept on missing. The green Static Cat was able to line up a decent shot at the space pod's fuel pack causing the space pod to crash and land somewhere outside of the racetrack of the game Satisfied, the Static Cats report back to Electro's lair which was secretly located underground of Racing Transformed. The Static Cats told Electro that they shot down Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack but instead of Electro being happy he was mad because he specifically told his minions that he wanted Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack alive. To calm Electro down, the green Static Cat told Electro that Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were still alive. Electro said that by 2100 hours in video game time, Electro will have his revenge. Willing to leave Racing Transformed to get a head start on his domination of the arcade, he attempted to leave the game during the end-of-the day. Unfortunately, for Electro, he and his minions were blasted back to their lair, by the electrical gate that the boys created to use against the virus. Angered with the boys interfering with his plans, he made a plan to capture and destroy them, once and for all. Later that, Electro ordered his minions to use their voice mimicry abilities to lure the boys into a trap. The trap worked successfully and the boys were Electro's prisoners. The boys who were initially confused about Electro's identity and his motives, the virus revealed himself as one of the boys' earlier video game characters. After his game was unplugged, he swore to get even with Racing Transformed for taking his popularity away. His plan after destroying Racing Transformed was to dominate the arcade and rule it as their Video Game King. Electro left the boys in the shackles and told them, that he'll execute him as soon as he gets back. Luckily, one of the Racing Transformed found the boys and rescued them. Electro eventually discovered the boys were freed from their shackles, so he went over to the workshop to confront his rival and creators. Inside the workshop, he threatened to kill the boys if Spencer doesn't give his monarchy. A reluctant Spencer gives up, his monarchy to Electro. The Static Cats attempted to take some of Electro's power for themselves only for the selfish latter to shot his minions down. Just then, Spencer attempted to take his monarchy back from his rival. Electro knocked down his rival and was about to smite him, only for the Racing Transformed racers, Gasket and Bolts to come and fight the virus. During the brief fight, one of the Racers destroyed the crown, enraging Electro and leading him to grow to a massive size. As a monster, Electro could destroy Racing Transformed. Meanwhile, Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack were making sure that the citizens in the game were safe. Electro saw the boys on the racing tower and Electro tried to murder all of the boys but Electro zapped the piece of debris that Matthew was standing on causing him to fall in a ditch. Electro was powering up his electrical pincer finger with all of his power and was about to smite Matthew and kill him. Before Electro could do that, Spencer heroically came driving in his race car with the beam attached and he jumped off of the ramp that he was driving on. Electro got painfully impaled in the chest, as the virus was tumbling back, Electro electrocuted himself and began to fall into the Video Game Graveyard, while losing the last ounce of life. Following Electro's death, Racing Transformed along with the entire arcade is free from the virus' wrath and the boys safely return home to the real world just before they ran out of time. The Black Lion Despite Electro being gone from Racing Transformed and the arcade for good, his actions over Racing Transformed will remain intact. For one, Spencer mentioned that there were some guards that Electro murdered and since the Static Cats were revived after Electro was gone, the Racing Transformed guards weren't. Second, with Matthew and his friends knowing the games that Electro destroyed, they figured that they could try and fix the games but unfortunately, they couldn't, leaving the game defunct and the characters who used to live there, be homeless forever. Also, encountering Hard Drive and learning how evil, vicious, he was towards video game characters and how he planned to wipe them all out, Spencer realized that even with Electro dead, there could be more viruses, hungry for energy from video game characters and the games, they reside in. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Deceased characters Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Main antagonists Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Those destroyed Category:Monsters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Siblings Category:American characters Category:Giants Category:Inventors Category:Bosses